thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyani Grove
'''Nyani Grove '''is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes Nyani Grove is a forest in the Pride Lands. It is a relatively flat area, composed of tall trees and boulders. History ''The Lion Guard '' "The Rise of Makuu" When Makuu, the new leader of the crocodiles, invades Big Springs, many animals of the Pride Lands are pushed out of their habitats. Zazu hears word that a herd of giraffes has moved into Nyani Grove, but Simba and Nala are not at Pride Rock to hear the report. Their daughter, Kiara, comes to her brother Kion instead, and Kion sets out to confront Makuu. In the meantime, the baboons move into Pride Rock, prompting Kion to confront Makuu for a second time and ensure that he leaves Big Springs. "Baboons!" When the Lion Guard saves a baby baboon from Mzingo and his flock, Kion tasks Fuli with returning him to the baboons in Nyani Grove. However, when Fuli arrives in Nyani Grove, the leader of the baboons tells her that the baby belongs to the baboons in Mapango Cliffs. Though loathe to travel so far, Fuli reluctantly sets off for the cliffs. As she leaves, the leader of the baboons tells her to bring a message to their neighbors, after which he and his fellow baboons pelt fruit at Fuli. "Ono the Tickbird" Whilst separated from Mwenzi, Kifaru unintentionally causes damage to Nyani Grove. “Beshte and the Beast” Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Nyani Grove, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Bunga's Love * The Lion Guard: Confronting Helga * The Lion Guard: Simba's Empathy * The Lion Guard: Protecting Laini * The Lion Guard: Simba's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Helping Hamu * The Lion Guard: Nala's Pride * The Lion Guard: Helping Tumbili * The Lion Guard: Helping Kulinda * The Lion Guard: Shari's Faith *The Lion Guard: Uru's Pride *The Lion Guard: Mufasa's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Dwala's Pride *The Lion Guard: Kula's Affection *The Lion Guard: Ayla's Support *The Lion Guard: Mohatu's Faith *The Lion Guard: Tiifu's Love *The Lion Guard: Bemba's Support *The Lion Guard: Kopa's Love *The Lion Guard: Protecting Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Shari's Pride *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Love *The Lion Guard: Mufasa's Pride *The Lion Guard: Kula's Sympathy *The Lion Guard: Ma's Faith *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Affection *The Lion Guard: Helping Mjomba *The Lion Guard: Grandmotherly Love *The Lion Guard: Dwala's Love *The Lion Guard: Midnight's Love *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Affection *The Lion Guard: A Brother's Love *The Lion Guard: Seeking Love *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Love *The Lion Guard: A Granduncle's Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Grandmother's Pride *The Lion Guard: A Close Kinship *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kula *The Lion Guard: Maternal Affection *The Lion Guard: Appreciating Affection *The Lion Guard: A Mother's Fondness *The Lion Guard: Providing Affection *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Pride *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Grandfather's Support *The Lion Guard: A Sister's Kindness *The Lion Guard: Helping Kinyonga *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Faith *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Bond *The Lion Guard: A Father's Kindness *The Lion Guard: Grandmotherly Support *The Lion Guard: Parental Kindness *The Lion Guard: Finding Affection *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kata *The Lion Guard: Wanting Love *The Lion Guard: A Father’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Helping Sitka *The Lion Guard: A Sister’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Finding Kindness *The Lion Guard: Can't Wait to be King *The Lion Guard: Saving A Nephew *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jahuni *Return To Pride Rock *The Orphans Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations